


Sweet and Small

by DKscribe88



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Action, Drowning, Eelpike, First Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kylan Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Kylan, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKscribe88/pseuds/DKscribe88
Summary: Gurjin takes a break from his quest to find a cure for the darkening. On his trek to visit his home in the Sog, he meets someone he didn't expect. OR Love in the Swamp: Kylan goes swimming...sort of. Happy Valentine's Day, for those who celebrate it.
Relationships: Gurjin/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sweet and Small

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, it's my first oneshot

The gentle patter of light rain sounded muffled ‘neath the close-knit canopy of the Skarith land’s Swamp of Sog. Nebries burbled in the slag and mud, happily basking in the extra moisture, and the gridits were astir in the long grass, eager to join their fellow creatures in soaking in every drop of the water that managed to trickle down from the leafy umbrella overhead.

It was early evening, many unum after the formation of the dream-etched symbols at Stone-in-the-Wood. Gurjin, who had since been traveling with Rian in search of a way to heal the Crystal of the darkening, was taking a casual, if purposeful stroll. After repeated weeks of dangerous travel, including battling darkened creatures, and surviving a wicked sandstorm in the Crystal Desert, the young men made the mutual decision that they, or at least _Gurjin_ needed a break. So he and Rian had mutually agreed that he would head for the Sog to relax and spend time with his people.

Knowing how single-minded, brash, and just plain stupid his best friend could be, the Sogling prince knew he’d never be able to convince Rian to take time off just by telling or asking him. Thankfully, he’d heard a rumor on the whisper-stream during a scouting mission the evening before he’d planned to leave. This rumor made mention of a small fleet of Sifa ships that were planning to dock at the shore for a short time west of the Spriton Plains, allowing passengers the chance to disembark and head for either the Wellspring or Great Smerth, the last safe harbors for Gelfling on the mainland.

The rumor went on, explaining that a certain young Grottan maid was traveling with her family to meet with the ships. She is to escort her father back to their home in the Sog after his mission: to bring Maudra Seladon urgent updates from the war effort on land, was complete. Rian’s ears had perked up immediately upon hearing that part of the gossip.

“…Anyway,” Gurjin said, “that’s all for my report. There was nothing else of note on my scouting trip. No new leads on Aughra, or how to fix the Crystal…” Gurjin’s voice began to turn sluggish. “I think we should camp here for a few hours and *YAWN* then discuss where to meet up after *yawn* I cme…b…” Rian had looked over after the first yawn to watch his strong and resilient Drenchen friend all but collapse in exhaustion.

That had been nearly two weeks ago. Gurjin had slept through the second half of the day and all the way through the night before waking to find that Rian had plans to head west for no particular reason, but that his route allowed Gurjin to travel with him for the maximum amount of time, before he deviated further south. Rian made sure to emphasize the point that it was long overdue for his friend to visit his sisters and father. He needed a vacation and to sleep in a real bed, in a place where he knew he was safe.

Well, that and, just before Rian and Gurjin had left on their quest, Naia had pulled the Stonewood warrior aside, stating that, should anything happen to Gurjin, her most dearest of brothers, Naia would come for Rian…in the dark and in the rain. That way he couldn’t _see_ her. That way he couldn’t _hear_ her…And in the dark…very bad things would happen…

She’d tapped the tip of a dagger incredibly close to a rather sensitive part of Rian’s anatomy before smiling and walking away, leaving Rian pale, and shaken.

So, after all that excitement and Rian’s vivid memory of the threat of castration by dagger, their plans had been set, and now Gurjin was nearly home. His thoughts were giddy and his steps light as he walked through the soft moss and dashed amid the gnarled and twisted apeknot trees.

Home.

The word made him smile. That meant Naia and her sidekick, Neech, the muski. That meant his father, Bellanji, with his bear hugs and deep, rumbling laugh and Amri, the eccentric, sensitive, ever-creeping Grottan that had somehow managed to capture his brave and reckless sister’s equally reckless heart.

Gurjin’s trek was nearly over, and since he’d encountered no threats, he decided to take the scenic route, slowly meandering through his beloved home swamp as he rediscovered his old haunts. He placed a hand on an old apeknot that sparked fond memories of his childhood. Of climbing contests with Naia, long falls and broken arms.

_Ahh…Good times…_

Just as he started to move on, a high-pitched yelp sounded from somewhere nearby. Although it ended abruptly, there was still something familiar about it. Gurjin jogged over in the sound’s general direction, rounding a copse of trees and finding a deep pool surrounded by a muddy shore and moss-covered roots.

The Drenchen prince took a good look around but nothing seemed amiss.

“Hmm…that’s strange. I could’ve sworn the sound came from here.” After a few more seconds of glancing around, Gurjin started to head back when something caught his eye, just the faintest of ripples as something disturbed the lakebed. A few bubbles surfaced quickly after that, and Gurjin walked over to the shore nearest to them, finding the faint impression of a footprint near a small, raised root. He set down his pack and quickly pulled off his tunic and undershirt, gills flaring before he dove headfirst into the murky water.

His body quickly adjusted itself to its new underwater environment, eyes opening to varying shades of green and brown. The pond was surprisingly deep, going down several meters before hitting the mucky, black bottom. As Gurjin peered down, he quickly spotted a gelfling struggling at the deepest part of the pool, their body being weighted down by their traveling pack. Air bubbles were steadily escaping from a mouth twisted into a grimace as they attempted to free themselves of the shoulder straps, movements weakening as their body fought to keep functioning.

_Definitely not a Drenchen, then._

After this quick thought Gurjin sprang into action, quickly diving down and pressing his mouth upon pliant lips, breathing new life into the near-unconscious person. Once the other was aware of what was happening, they held their breath and pulled back, ears held down in embarrassment. Gurjin thought it was funny that anyone could feel embarrassed in such a dire situation, before turning serious and removing a knife from his belt.

He quickly sawed through the shoulder straps, pulling the gelfling free before kicking down into the ground, beginning a slow ascent to the surface. The pool was just deep enough that Gurjin had to give the gelf another breath before finally breaking the surface several moments later. The other gelfling gasped deeply before immediately going into a coughing fit as Gurjin swam them over to the pool’s edge, pulling himself up to sit on the soft ground before reaching down and hauling up the person he’d saved.

Now that he wasn’t gazing through a haze of algae, Gurjin quickly recognized his twin sister’s best friend, Kylan the Song Teller. He smiled as he realized who it was, greeting the boy as if it were any other day.

“Hello, Kylan! Fancy meeting you here, eh?” Kylan tried to reply but ended up coughing all the harder. Gurjin placed a hand at his back, hoping to knock the water out of his friend’s lungs, but nearly succeeded in bowling him back over the edge and into the drink instead.

At the last second strong arms caught the lithe Spriton by the waist, a dark blush registering on tan cheeks at the awkward position they were suddenly in. Several long moments passed as the Spriton tried to talk. His cough gradually subsiding, Kylan finally found his voice.

“Th-Th-Thank you for saving me, but could you please…um…let go of me and get my pack? I did my best to waterproof everything before coming here, but I d-don’t know how long they’ll stay that way in such a deep pond.” Gurjin grinned sheepishly as he realized that his arms were still wrapped around his friend’s waist. He pulled back slowly before approaching the pond.

“Sure, I can do that. Just a sec.” The prince dove in headfirst, appearing a few minutes later with the waterlogged traveling pack. Kylan quickly rifled through it, thankfully finding no permanent damage to his belongings. Still, he groaned in frustration.

“Aauughh…It’s going to take days for everything to dry in this humidity. _*sigh*_ What am I going to do in the meantime? Well…I guess Tavra got her way…” Gurjin’s ears perked at this.

“Whaddya mean by that? Did Tavra want you to nearly drown?” Gurjin tried to imagine the spider-gelf soldier telling Kylan she wished for his death via aquatic asphyxiation, but he couldn’t see anyone ever being that mean to someone so kind and sweet.

“Well, no…it’s the main reason I’m here. I should be back at Stone-in-the-Wood, working to translate the etchings on the wall, and since you and everyone else left that’s just what I’ve been doing. However, due to a few recent incidents I’ve had involving staring at the same inscription for several days without food or sleep, Tavra and Onica came to the ridiculous conclusion that I needed a break and sent me here. Tavra said I wasn’t allowed to work during my break, and that if I did, she’d force me to endure a week of combat practice taught by her. And now that I’ve gotten the parchment containing the notes I hid from her wet, I’ll have to wait till they dry before working with them, otherwise the pages will tear. Which means that I can’t work, and Tavra got her way.”

Gurjin winced in sympathy for his friend; no one wanted to train for a week under Tavra, just ask Amri. But Gurjin was also surprised that Kylan had the nerve to disobey the tiny, but forceful spiderling. Especially since this time the Vapran warrior princess was absolutely right. Wise Kylan needed a rest, but he was too blinded by his mission to see it. Gurjin thought for a moment before commenting.

“Well, if you ask me, I think it was meant to happen.” Kylan looked at him in confusion. “See, Rian was similarly threatened by Naia…sort of, if anything were to happen to me, so he also forced me to take a break. A bit too coincidental that we’d meet on the same day, in the same part of the Sog, for the same reasons. Maybe Thra sensed that one of its chosen menders was ready to drop but refused to rest, so it made sure you were not only unable to work but had the support and companionship of a friend nearby to save you and help you relax.” Kylan’s gaze turned skeptical as he considered this before shaking his head.

“All that happened was that I slipped on the bank and fell in. There’s no mysterious reason, just wet clothes, and soggy parchment. Well, come on. I suppose we should get going.” Kylan began to get up until Gurjin placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“No, we’re too far away to make much more progress tonight. I’m sure your tired from your recent intimate study of the bottom of a swamp pool, so why don’t we just set up camp. There’s a nice, mostly dry spot just up ahead. I’ll lend you my spare clothes to sleep in.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kylan began to protest.

“Yeah, actually, I do.” Gurjin cut in. “The swamp gets cooler in the evenings and sleeping in wet clothes is just asking to get sick if you’re not a Drenchen. I’m not willing to face Naia’s wrath if you catch a cold or something. Besides, how can we enjoy our mandatory vacations if you’re stuck in bed, sneezing? As your supportive friend, designated by Thra, I refuse to allow you to have a bad time. So, let’s get over to the clearing and get those clothes off you.”

Gurjin walked off, leaving Kylan to blush as his mind echoed with that last, somewhat suggestive sentence. Had Gurjin said it that way on purpose? Before he could get too caught up in his head, Gurjin called for him to hurry up. Kylan rolled his eyes at his thoughts. As if it wasn’t normal for Gurjin to say things like that.

_If he didn’t mean to say it like that, it doesn’t matter. And if he did, he’s just teasing. Not like he’d want me anyway…_

Shaking his head to clear away that train of thought, he started after his friend.

* * *

Once Kylan made it to the clearing, Gurjin had pointed to his pack, where he stored a dry set of clothes and a cloth that could be used as a towel before heading off in search of ingredients for an evening meal. An hour later, Gurjin returned to find Kylan changed and significantly dryer, and two sleeping bags set up next to a makeshift firepit piled with damp twigs and moss that his friend was struggling to light, back hunched over as he growled in frustration. Gurjin just smiled at the cute scene before an idea formed in his head. He quietly came up behind the Spriton, startling him as a deep voice spoke directly into his ear.

“Let me help you with that.” As he said it, Gurjin again wrapped his arms around the slim form, this time to reach out and take the flint and steel from his hands. Kylan’s whole body tightened up as his nerves shot into the heavens. His breathing picked up as he tried to find his words.

“Wh-You-Um…” While Kylan was verbally flailing about, Gurjin just grinned and quickly lit the damp kindling with an old Drenchen trick before stepping back, slowly sliding his hands up the boy’s arms as he went, and finally moving to sit on the other side of the flames. He noticed Kylan’s face nearly glowing crimson as his ears twisted in embarrassment.

“You alright there, Ky? You seem a bit on edge.” Kylan continued to try and fail at finding his voice. After a few moments, Gurjin shrugged at the lack of answer. “Well anyway, I’m just going to get our food prepped and set it in the fire. I caught us a few nice fish and also found some edible roots. Should be enough to get us through until lunchtime, tomorrow. After I get our food cooking, I’ll help you finish setting up camp.” Kylan finally broke free of his verbal paralysis, turning to look towards where Gurjin was cleaning his catch.

“Finish setting up camp? What more needs to be done?” Kylan desperately wanted to ask about why Gurjin had basically draped himself around him, but every time he tried, he risked falling back into a helpless stutter.

“You didn’t notice the tent that I stored near my sleeping bag? Normally, I don’t mind sleeping outside in the Sog, but a non-Drenchen typically doesn’t like being rained on, so I thought we’d set up the tent tonight to try and keep you from getting too wet. Plus, the enclosed space will help keep our body heat in, so you won’t get cold. And I will get the chance to sleep with someone after being alone on the road for the last few days. It’s a win-win.” Kylan’s breath caught in his throat at hearing those last few parts.

_Alright, I think I’m more than convinced that he’s doing this on purpose. Now, the question is why? It’s gotta be a prank, right? Nothing else makes sense. Well, so long as he doesn’t take it too far, I suppose I can survive his teasing until we reach the Smerth. Hopefully, he’ll find a new target there._

_…Oh, but…what about the tent? So dark, and closed in…Nonononono, Kylan! Just breathe. It’s only for one night. You stayed in Domrak much longer than that. It’s just a small, dark space. Nothing scary about it._ *sigh* _Okay, you can do this._

Kylan absolutely could not do this. Oh, there wasn’t much difficulty at first as they’d finished setting up the tent. Gurjin moved the sleeping bags inside, before sitting back down at the fire to eat. Once they’d finished their meal Gurjin went to lay down, saying something about getting an early start tomorrow. Kylan opted to stay awake for a while, saying he needed to stitch the shoulder straps of his pack back together first.

It was when all that was finished, and Kylan had finally forced himself inside the tiny cloth prison that the trouble started. The tent was small to begin with, barely fitting both gelfling inside and eliminating all hopes for personal space. Those hopes were dashed even further when Gurjin turned in his sleep to face the Spriton before reflexively reaching out and pulling the younger man into his arms to snuggle him.

Kylan yelped loudly in alarm, struggling hard to get out of the embrace while also trying his hardest to wake the slumbering giant.

“Gurjin. Gurjin! GURJIN, WAKE UP! Lemme go, please!” Kylan was blushing so bad he nearly lit up the space around them. “The joke’s gone on far enough, okay? Grr, damnit Gurjin, leggo!” His yelling and struggles went ignored as Gurjin remained blissfully asleep. The former castle guard kept his hold on Kylan all throughout the night, while the Spriton stayed awake, struggling every now and then but mostly resigning himself to the situation. Thankfully, exhaustion from almost drowning eventually won over anxiety and Kylan drifted off…

 _…It was cold…and dark…he wraps the blankets tighter around himself, watching as his breaths manifested themselves in puffs of vapor…his whole body shaking as his teeth chatter…he knows what’s going to happen next…tries to tell them not to go…tries to tell them about the monster…but even though he shouts at the top of his lungs, no sound comes forth from his lips…his parents turn to face him, backs to the window and oblivious of the predatory eyes appearing behind them…Eyes that gaze hungrily at their prey through the sockets of a bone mask as clawed hands reach out…His parent’s loving looks turn to terror-filled stares as they are pulled back through the window…He hears a few muffled screams in the distance…and then they’re gone…He’s all alone…_ *Kylan* _Wait…What’s that sound…_ *Kylan…ake up* _Who is that…It sounds like…_ *Kylan, please wake up*

Kylan bolted upright with a gasp, breathing heavily, and looking around in confusion. Gurjin sat next to him, hands on his shoulders to shake him awake, though now they stilled to become strong and steadying as Kylan gathered himself. It takes several moments for him to calm down. Once Gurjin is sure Kylan is okay, he speaks.

“I’m sorry.” He paused and Kylan looked up at him in confusion. Gurjin continued. “The tent. Your past…I forgot. I’m sorry. Are you alright now?” Kylan did a mental onceover of himself, the feeling of claustrophobia still strong.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to go outside. Get some air.” Gurjin smiled in relief.

“I’m glad. It’s morning now and the rain from last night has stopped for the time being. Come on, I’ve had an idea that should take your mind off your nightmare. ” Gurjin made his way out of the tent, Kylan following after, body visibly energized and relaxed once he faced the first Brother’s light.

He’d expected Gurjin’s idea to be taking down the camp and heading out, but instead watched as Gurjin set off out of the clearing. Kylan hesitated before quickly trotting after him. They wound around some trees before coming to a vein of water that stretched on so long, you could easily mistake it for being its own river. Gurjin stopped at the shore, turning around to watch Kylan’s approach, an appreciative smile spread across his face as he followed the younger man’s graceful movements. As he got nearer, Kylan noticed the look, a frown forming on his lips.

“Please stop. You’ve had your fun, so you can quite feigning interest in me now.” Gurjin gave him a confused look.

“Feigning interest? What are you-”

“So, what is your idea for taking my mind off things?” Kylan interrupted, forcing a change in conversation. “Let’s get this over with so we can pack up camp and get to Great Smerth. It’s been a long trek to get here and I’d like to sleep in a real bed tonight, if possible.” Gurjin still looked unsettled from Kylan’s comment on his actions but shook it off and gestured to the water vein.

“This is my idea.” Kylan made a more exaggerated gesture at the water.

“This?” He said, his voice a mixture of confusion and sarcasm. Gurjin gave him a wide grin.

“Yes, this. A free swimming lesson, curtesy of your favorite Drenchen prince.” Kylan gave him a strange look.

“I can swim just fine, thank you. Yesterday was just an unexpected accident, that’s all. So can we please just break camp and get going?” Kylan started to turn around, only for Gurjin to grasp him by the shoulders to keep him in place.

“I know you can swim. Well, at least under normal circumstances. What I want to teach you is how to do things underwater without panicking. That way if there’s ever a next time you can free yourself. Now, let’s get started. Strip.” Kylan’s face instantly lit in a blush and he stammered as he replied.

“W-What? Gurjin, I told you to end the joke. It’s not funny anymore.”

“I’m not joking. We still need to walk the rest of the way to the Smerth and I doubt you’ll want to do that in wet clothes. If you look over by that hill, you’ll find your outfit from yesterday. Well, the pants, at least. Just change into those and meet me back over here, okay? After a quick lesson, I promise we’ll pack up and go, so please just indulge me for now, alright?” Kylan sighed before begrudgingly heading behind the moss covered hill. A minute or two later he emerged, walking stiffly in his soggy breeches as the wet material chafed his skin.

He arrived at the shore, looking around for Gurjin impatiently, only for his blush to return as he spotted him leaning against a nearby tree, shirtless and showing off well-defined muscles. Gurjin saw the flushed look on Kylan’s face and grinned knowingly, before stealing a look at Kylan’s own bare chest. The Spriton was svelte, muscles lightly toned from his and Naia’s harrowing journey. He wasn’t a warrior, not in the basic sense of the word, but he was powerful in other ways, in his mind and in his words and songs. Strong enough to convince his entire clan, one of the most loyal to the Skeksis, to betray all they’ve known and join the resistance. Gurjin admired him for those strengths. Kylan shifted uncomfortably under Gurjin’s penetrating gaze.

“Well, come on, then. Let’s get this lesson over with and hurry on to Smerth.” Gurjin rolled his eyes at Kylan’s agitation.

“What’s the rush? It’s not like you’ve got any pressing things to do until your notes dry.” Kylan’s frown deepened, but Gurjin kept trying, stepping up to the smaller man and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Oh, quit grumbling.” Kylan ignored him, staring at the ground with a pinched look on his face. Gurjin never was one to give up on a challenge though. He removed his arm from the Spriton’s shoulders and instead draped himself over the boy, much like the other night. “Aw, don’t pout Ky.” Gurjin’s voice dropped to a sultry near-whisper. “You might just enjoy my lesson. I promise,” He leaned his head to put lips close to a soft, tan skinned ear. “I promise to make this as… _pleasurable_ as possible…” He nearly purred that last sentence, brushing those lips against velvety smooth skin and sending Kylan’s anxiety into overdrive, causing a shiver to run up his spine at the word’s implications. He attempted to jump out of the rather intimate grasp, but Gurjin held him firmly. The smaller man stomped a foot in frustration.

“Damnit, Gurjin, let me go! And stop with the fake advances, alright? I told you, it’s gotten old. It’s not funny, it’s hurtful. For the last time, leave me alone!” Kylan raised his voice near the end, hoping to make his point clear, but Gurjin still kept his hold on him. It was quiet for a few moments, before Gurjin spoke up, his voice soft and serious.

“And what if I’m not joking?” This question startled Kylan. He flicked his ears towards the Drenchen in curiosity.

“What do you mean?” Gurjin didn’t elaborate. He just pulled Kylan closer for a few seconds before letting him go and heading toward the water.

“Come on. Let’s go swimming. And don’t worry, we’ll make it to the village before nightfall. We’ve plenty of time.” Kylan just stared at him and he gave the smaller man a soft smile before turning around and diving into the water. As Kylan started after him, he realized what the emotion hidden behind that smile was. Sadness…and something else. Something Kylan faintly recognized but couldn’t quite identify.

Kylan dipped a toe in the water before slowly wading in up to his waist. He looked around, waiting for Gurjin to surface. Several minutes went by, but there was still no sign of the Drenchen warrior.

Suddenly, something wrapped around his right leg and there was a sharp tug as he was pulled almost violently forward, forcing a yelp from his lips.

“Gurjin! Knock it off!” Kylan tried to free his leg by hopping backwards. This only caused the tugging to get more insistent, as it started pulling the Spriton further out into deeper waters. Before he knew it, Kylan was pulled into water up to his neck and he finally began to feel scared. Was his friend really that upset with him? “Gurjin, please stop!” _JERK!_ He was now chin-deep. His eyes widened as his heart began to pound in his chest. “I’m scared, Gurjin! Please, let me go. What are y-”

“Ky? Hey, silly, what are you doing way out there?” A voice yelled from behind him, causing Kylan’s eyes to grow even bigger. If Gurjin was behind him, then what was holding his leg? He twisted to look back at his friend, making eye contact, a look of abject horror on his face before it disappeared, dragged down into the depths by an unknown force.

Gurjin, knowing Kylan would never kid about something like this, wasted no time diving in after him. He quickly swam out to where Kylan had disappeared and submerged, going deeper, and gazing around carefully for any signs of movement. A burst of bubbles came from a drop-off a few meters away. Gurjin swam over to the edge of the lakebed’s shelf, looking down and immediately spotting Kylan in the grip of a giant creature. Gurjin pulled his knife as he realized what he was facing.

It was a fully grown adult female eelpike. A fish native to Sog and the southern part of the Black River, it was extremely territorial and had a ravenous appetite. It possessed the narrowed snout of a predatory fish, complete with a row of teeth that jutted out like spikes that were designed to skewer prey. It also had the twisting, undulating body of an eel, ending in a prehensile tail used to grab it’s victims and drag them down to the bottom of the lake to drown and devour them. This particular eelpike was nearly as large as Chapyora, the former maudra Laesid’s muski. Freeing Kylan wasn’t going to be easy.

The eelpike’s head was currently hovering over his friend’s struggling body. Kylan tried frantically to free himself, only for the tail to wrap around his body even more, restricting his movements. He fought valiantly, trying in vain to loosen the tight coils of muscle. But soon enough, Kylan’s movements began to slow, the air bubbles escaping his mouth growing smaller and smaller. Time was running out.

Gurjin charged, doing his best to think of a plan on the go. Coming up with nothing tangible, he decided to take a cue from Rian’s book and wing it. He swam hard, barreling into the side of the creature’s head, aiming an elbow at it’s bright, yellow eye. The impact had some effect, causing the fish to turn it’s attention to him, but not enough to loosen it’s grip on Kylan. It lunged at Gurjin with the speed of a serpent, mouth wide, exposing a snaggle-tooth lined maw. Gurjin did his best to dodge, slashing out with his knife each time the eelpike missed.

After glancing off the creature’s face a few times, the knife struck home, scratching a deep slash across the eye he’d been unable to damage before. The attack was enough to temporarily distract the fish as it curled it’s body in pain. Gurjin used the time to swim over to Kylan and give him a breath. He tried to pull the boy free, but his hands found little purchase on the slimey eel skin. He’d just made the decision to try cutting the eelpike’s tail with the knife, when he saw Kylan’s expression turn to terror as it looked behind him.

The eelpike rammed full force into Gurjin’s back, sending him flying. The water slowed his speed, and he soon came to a stop, his body still as it floated, suspended in place. Kylan worried the big oaf was lost before he noticed Gurjin’s hand twitch. Had he not been holding his breath; he would’ve sighed in relief. His solace was short-lived, however, as the eelpike’s sharp jaws obscured his vision. The creature pulled it’s muscles taught, constricting Kylan’s body even further and forcing the breath from his body. Kylan struggled, but could not move. His eyes began to close as he blacked out. The eelpike moved in…

As its mouth began to close around Kylan’s torso, movement flashed passed the creature’s injured eye. It turned slightly but saw nothing. The fish’s jaw pressed downward once more…

_BAM!_

Gurjin’s fist slammed into it’s lower jaw, forcing it backwards and away from Kylan. It lunged back towards the boy, fully intent on consuming its meal. _CHOMP!_ The jaws came down and blood filled the water.

Gurjin grunted in pain, forcing himself to keep his arm jammed up inside the eelpike’s head, the knife in his hand burying its blade further and further into the creature’s brain as it writhed. Several teeth punctured Gurjin’s skin, tearing it further open with each whip of the eelpike’s head. Gurjin concentrated hard, fighting through the torturous agony as he violently wrenched the knife sideways, finding success as he severed the spinal cord, the eelpike jerking sharply before going limp.

Gurjin quickly pulled the dead fish’s jaw open, carefully removing his arm from it’s impalement. Holding it close to his chest, he kicked away from the once powerful predator and used his good arm to untangle Kylan’s unresponsive body and pull him close as he moved towards the surface. Two minutes later Gurjin flopped onto the muddy beach, dragging Kylan behind him. Breathing heavily in fear, he laid the boy onto his back and placed an ear to the Spriton’s chest, searching for a heartbeat. Finding none, he sat back up, tilted Kylan’s head upwards to open his airway, and leaned down, breathing a large breath out as he forced air into the smaller man’s lungs.

“Come on, Ky!” He forced another breath into his friend before moving to press his hands down on Kylan’s chest. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Breathe. He kept it up, just as his mother had taught him when he was younger. A minute went by. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Breathe. Four minutes. Gurjin was running short on breath and energy but refused to stop. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Breathe. He started to cry as he sensed the futility in his actions.

“Damn it, Ky! You weren’t supposed to die!” His voice cracked as he broke down. “So wake up! Please! I never got the chance to tell you…” Strength gone, he sunk his weight down heavily on Kylan’s chest as he sobbed, the pressure forcing everything out of the younger man’s lungs.

 _Gasp!_ Gurjin jumped as Kylan suddenly came to life, heaving sideways to get out from under Gurjin’s weight as he tried to breathe, but only succeeded in vomiting up swamp water. Gurjin backed up to allow his friend to sit in a more comfortable position before moving next to him, a hand on the boy’s back patting gently to try and help bring the liquid out of the Spriton’s lungs. He felt an intense sense of déjà vu as he did this, which was understandable since he’d only just rescued Kylan from drowning the first time yesterday.

_Perhaps it’d be a good idea to keep Kylan away from water for a while. Not that I could convince him to go swimming with me again, after everything that’s happened. I can’t believe I forgot that it was eelpike mating season! They attack everything in their territory. I guess I got lucky when I first dove in. I hope he doesn’t hate me, even though he should…_

Gurjin continued to berate himself as he waited for Kylan to recover. He absentmindedly noted that his arm was still bleeding heavily, so he quickly used his healing powers before ripping a strip off the leg of his pants to use as a bandage. He was so caught up in his bout of self-deprecation that he failed to notice as his friend’s shoulders stopped heaving.

“Gurjin…” The raw, weak voice sounded loudly in the prince’s ears, changing his focus back to the Spriton.

“Ky! Oh, Thra, I thought I’d lost you for a moment. Are you all right? D-do you need anything? Geez, Ky, I am _so_ sorry. It’s been a while since I really lived down here, and I forgot about eelpike mating season and arghhh, I can’t believe how stupid I was, making you go swimming an-” Kylan raised a hand up to stop his friend’s rambling, letting out a few more stray coughs before replying.

“W- *ahem* What did you mean when you said tha- *cough cough* that maybe you weren’t joking?” Now it was Gurjin’s turn to blush, his ears twisting in apprehension. He wasn’t quite ready to talk about this with a still-living Kylan.

“U-umm…” Gurjin stalled, hoping Kylan would give him a break, but the Spriton fixed him with a stare that said an explanation was necessary for their friendship to continue. Gurjin sighed.

“Ughh, that look. I think Naia and Tavra are rubbing off on you.”

“Actually, it’s Naia and Onica. That girl’s got Tavra wrapped around her finger. And you didn’t answer my question.” Kylan stared at Gurjin unflinchingly, his gaze turning even more expectant. Gurjin couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Aw’right, aw’right! Easy with that, you’ll strain an eye or something. Geez! What I-what I meant by that…is…that I wasn’t fooling with you, before…I…I like you, Ky.” Kylan’s face began to turn skeptical. “No, really, I do! _Damnit, I suck at soft talk.”_ He mumbled this last, but Kylan heard it all the same.

“I admire how strong and smart you are. You did so many amazing things and touched so many hearts on your journey with my sister. You’re so gentle and soft-spoken, but your words have a strength to them that no Skeksis can break. I love that about you, Ky…” He placed a hand on the Spriton’s shoulder. “I love _you,_ Kylan.” Kylan’s gaze softened as Gurjin finally confessed his feelings. Doubt flickered behind grass green eyes, unsure whether to believe he was telling the truth.

“What makes me different than any of the others you’ve been with? Naia’s told me about the dozen or so Gelfling you’d been seeing before going to serve at the Castle. And I’m sure there were many after that.” Gurjin’s ears drooped a bit at that.

“Y-yes, that’s true…but, I’ve never said, ‘I love you’ to any of them.” Gurjin’s faced turned serious as he met Kylan’s gaze. “Please believe me, Ky. I love your beautiful tan skin. I love your soft, dark hair with that cute little Stonewood streak of blue-green. I love your nervous smile and the way you curl your lips when you’re worried about something. I love everything about you, Kylan the Song Teller. I have since I first saw you…” Gurjin trailed off towards the end, anxious to hear the Spriton’s reply.

Kylan was quiet for several long moments. To Gurjin, it felt like unum before he finally spoke. Kylan had used the time to do some back-and-forth inside his mind, trying to process things. On the one hand, Gurjin didn’t seem the type to carry a joke this far, nor desperate enough to pour out his fake feelings just for a chance to bed someone. But, on the other hand, Kylan couldn’t see himself as being attractive enough to warrant such a confession from anyone.

“I-I’m not sure what to say.” Kylan began to bite his lip, causing an adoring smile to cross Gurjin’s face. When the other again stopped speaking, Gurjin decided to help him out.

“Okay, well, how do you feel about me? Do you- I mean could you see yourself loving me?” His voice held a note of hope. Kylan glanced at him before looking at the ground.

“I…I honestly don’t know how to answer your second question. I’ve never loved someone like that before and no one’s ever loved me that way before either. As for how I feel about you, I um…I guess I like you well enough. You’re a loyal friend and a strong warrior. You’re willing to die for what you believe is right, which I think is an admirable, if somewhat foolish quality. You say what you think, even if others might not like to hear it and your really confident a-and funny too, although sometimes you come off as annoying, heh-heh. But could I love you…I suppose I could if I knew how. I mean, you are quite handsome, and very tall too. I do like that. Your certainly physically qualified, that’s not the issue here. *ahem* is it hot in here?” Kylan’s face began to turn redder and redder as he kept talking. The whole scene was so cute, Gurjin couldn’t stand it; he leaned over and pulled the flustered boy into a hug.

“ _Gurjin!”_ Kylan squeaked, turning even more crimson. The Drenchen chuckled as he nuzzled soft, dark hair.

“I’m sorry, Ky. You were just being so cute I couldn’t help myself. You know, it’s just a travesty that you’ve never been loved like this before. It makes no logical sense.”

“W-Well sure it does. I’m the result of a mixed clan marriage and I was raised to believe I would never belong, no matter where I went. No one would ever love someone like me.” Gurjin’s grip on Kylan tightened when he heard that, the bigger man beginning to shake. “Gurjin? Are you alright?” Gurjin pulled back to face him, eyes shining with tears.

“Don’t ever let me hear you say that again. If I ever meet the ones that told you that, they’ll regret ever having been born Spriton! I love that you’re a Stone-Sprite, and you _do_ belong. With Naia and Amri, Tavra and Onica, with the Drenchen, the Sifa, the Vapra, the Grottan, and especially with me. You deserve to be loved, and you are. I love you, Kylan. So, so much!”

Without waiting for a reply, Gurjin leaned in, brushing his lips against Kylan’s in the barest of kisses. He quickly pulled back, blushing. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to kiss you- I mean I did, but not without your permission. I-” The touch of lips to his own shut the stuttering prince up. His eyes widened, before closing as he put a bit more force into the kiss, one hand cupping the back of Kylan’s head, the other going to the young man’s cheek.

Kylan was clumsy in his actions, eyes shut tightly as his mouth bumped up against Gurjin’s. He hadn’t been sure what to do to get Gurjin to stop apologizing, so he’d panicked, and this was the result.

_Oh, Thra, what am I doing? I can’t believe I’m…but Gurjin doesn’t seem to mind. And I must admit, it’s kind of nice, this kissing…_

After only a few short moments, they stopped, pulling back as they gazed deeply into the other’s eyes. Gurjin smiled softly at his little Stone-Sprite.

“You taste so sweet; I can see why that eelpike wanted you.” Kylan’s cheeks blushed pink and he let out a nervous giggle.

“Hehe, sweet and small. We make the best bait.” Gurjin gave him a curious look. “I said the same thing to Naia after I’d used myself as bait to trap Krychk, the spider that controlled Tavra. Seems it applies here as well.” Gurjin pulled him in for another kiss.

“Yes, it does. Sweet and small, perfect for catching spiders, eelpike, and Gurjins. If you don’t mind, I think I’d like some more, please.” Kylan gave him a loving look.

“By all means, but shouldn’t we be getting on to the village?”

“The village can wait a few more hours, can’t it?” When Kylan hesitated, Gurjin continued. “Come on, I know some great spots to sit and enjoy nature that have nothing to do with swimming or carnivorous fish. Whaddya say?” He held out his hand and after a bit, Kylan smiled and took it.

“Alright, then, l-love. Lead the way.” Gurjin grinned at this, pulling Kylan in for one last lingering kiss before leading him back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note on why the title is what it is. As stated in the story, Sweet and Small is a quote from a chapter of Songs of the Dark Crystal. I thought it sounded cute and that it would work well for a Kylan romance story. Hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day and leave a kudos or a comment if you like the story.


End file.
